


What If We Rewrite The Stars?

by moonqueerdom



Series: Love you like a love song [1]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms, Snowbaz - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Canon, Conflict Resolution, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Flashbacks, Fluff and Angst, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Healing, M/M, Magic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, SnowBaz, Soft Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Song: Rewrite the Stars, Songfic, blowjob, maybe some cute stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:00:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonqueerdom/pseuds/moonqueerdom
Summary: "Simon," was all he said, in a whisper.Using the sparks, I drew both of us. We were hugging each other, faces close to the point where both foreheads met. Each time the stars blinked, the little-us made a movement, so that they seemed to be dancing hugging each other in a ballroom. I couldn't blame Baz for the reaction, I was surprised myself.I looked at him steadily, to emphasize my words."See? We don't needthisto be foreseen somewhere. What if we rewrite the stars? Saying you were made to be mine."~Simon and Baz discuss their relationship while some old memories arise.
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch & Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Love you like a love song [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1867900
Kudos: 57





	What If We Rewrite The Stars?

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and (some) situations used in this story are from Rainbow Rowell's Carry On series. All credits to her. This story is just a re-reading of certain events in the book with some added new scenes written by me.
> 
> The song used is Rewrite The Stars and is part of the soundtrack of the movie The Greatest Showman, performed in it by Zac Efron and Zendaya.
> 
> Also a huge thank to [Gab](https://twitter.com/fierrchase?s=20) for encouraging me to post this

# Simon

I had kissed Baz in the middle of a burning forest. This was a desire that I didn't even know existed until he was there, manifesting itself strongly through an extremely firm impulse. It would be unwise to say that such a will did not exist until that moment; it probably did but I ignored it involuntarily just to not have to deal with it.

At that moment, I knew I _needed_ to get Baz out of there. I _needed_ to save him and show that he was _so alive_ that I wanted him very strongly. That he is _not_ a monster. When he spoke my name, soft and so close to me, my whole body lit up — even more than the forest we were in. And I kissed him. Before he could do anything because, again, I _needed_...

Part of my mind wanted to understand what was going on there, down to the smallest details. But it was in vain because my brain only knew how to process one word. Or rather, a name: _Baz._ Even now that we are both at his place I still have trouble thinking about anything other than the _Tyrannus-Basilton-Grimm-Pitch-and-Simon-Snow-kissing_ situation.

"You are not listening to me, are you?" Baz asked

"I am," I replied. And I was. Baz was talking about how I would help him to find out who killed his mother before Mage torment him for being a vampire. Because he thought I would tell the Mage this detail. "But you're wrong. Nothing will go back to normal after this. How could?"

"Because we're friends now?"

"Because we're more than that."

Baz picks up the poker and pokes the fire. He seems more contained now.

"One kiss and you already think the world is upside down."

"Two kisses," I say. And hold him by the scruff.

I felt a strong sting in my abdomen when I realized what I was doing and how much I like it. Our mouths clashed with some desperation and were calmed down as soon as our tongues met. Baz positioned his hands on my hips and squeezed, almost as if he wanted to make sure it was, indeed, real. For the second time, he was beginning the kiss in a restrained way, almost as if he were too shy to show desire. And this was new to me. _Baz, ashamed?_ It is as common as a dragon dating a donkey.

I ran my fingers up the back of his neck until they ran through his hair and clung to the strands, and I knew that I definitely like that more than I thought. It looks like Baz too. He seemed to be pulling me closer and closer, until I gave up and brought our bodies as close as I could, and stayed on his lap. My legs were on either side of his body, and now he was holding my waist more gently. Reluctantly, I parted our mouths and traced a line of kisses down to the curve of his neck. I could feel the skin prickling under my lips, and I invested even more in the kiss, satisfied with the positive response.

" _Crowley_ ," I heard him whisper, the name leaving his mouth with a sigh.

My lips involuntarily parted in a smile against Baz's skin. I pulled away and looked into his eyes, which had a glow I had never seen before. I let the weight of my body fall on his legs, but not for long. Slid my hand to his chest and pressed him to lay on the floor, which he quickly did without taking his eyes off me. I supported my own body in my arms and stood on all fours over Baz. He reached out a hand and touched my cheek tenderly, then rising through the curls until he pulled me closer. I kissed him on the cheek. Then on the other. And finally on the nose.

He smiled without realizing it, with his eyes closed. I didn't mind standing still, watching. It was a weak smile but, after all, it's still Baz Pitch we're talking about. His face, pale and perfectly angular, was faintly colored, but still visible. He said he could blush when he was fed. The lips also had a reddish tone, from being kissed so much.

When Baz finally opened his eyes he was curious to see me looking at him. He tilted his head, a sign of doubt, and his hair, spread out on the floor, moved like waves.

"I don't think you're aware of how angelic you look," I said.

"Impossible," he replied. And he blushed a little more as he went on, but of course, he spoke without losing the air of sovereignty. "I prefer that you kiss me instead of watching me, Snow."

Baz looked away and I smiled. Still on all fours and leaning on my arms, I decided that it would be adequately satisfying to tease him.

"You're a little far away, how do you expect me to kiss you?" I asked.

He looked at me, with a mix of doubt and judgment on his face.

"You just need to get down a little bit. There should be no difficulty in that."

"I can bring down my body," I pondered. "Or you can lift yours."

"What are you doing, Snow? I am not going to try to get there when you can do it more easily."

"Okay," I started whispering. "If you want it like that," I leaned on just one arm. With my free hand, I started to wander around Baz's body very slowly. "So it will be."

My fingers slid over his thighs, up to his stomach. He stiffened under my touch, and I held on to keep from smiling victoriously. I circled the surface until I moved my hand to the belt loop of his pants. My index finger zigzagged through the straps, giving each one an extremely light tug. Baz gave a frustrated sigh and raised himself on one elbow. His mouth pressed mine fiercely, and I couldn't help but smile. It was rewarding to tease him.

This time he was guiding the kiss, and I couldn't be more pleased.

After we parted, but still with extremely close faces, I could see Baz running the tip of his tongue over his own lips, with a pleasant expression on his face. At that moment I knew that if you die and go to heaven (assuming it exists) _that_ is the view you have when entering paradise.

"We should sleep," I suggested, as soon as we both sat down. "It's not that I want to stop it. I don't. But my lips are tingling."

Baz smiled. It was quick, just a short flash, and he stopped himself as if he shouldn't, or wouldn't, smile at it.

"I'm not really in the mood for sleep right now, but you can go if you want."

I studied him for a few moments. He was no longer looking at me, but at some point in the room, which I cannot say exactly where it was. He looked thoughtful and radiated a certain calm and lightness from every pore of his body.

I got up from the floor and dusted the back of my pants. I held out my hand to Baz, who stared at her for a few seconds and then looked up at me. I thought he was going to ask a question or a complaint, but in the end, he just accepted my help and got up.

We walked in silence to his bed and I could see him giving me a curious look when I climbed on the mattress — extremely comfortable, by the way — but said nothing. Still, I felt that I needed to explain myself.

"I will lie here," I laid in bed after taking off my shirt. "And say anything until you sleep. And I know that anytime you will."

Baz was still sitting on the mattress, perhaps wondering if he should lie down, run, or throw me down the stairs. Finally, he sighed heavily and opted for the first option. He was curled up, his face and body turned towards me, and I smiled. I approached and wrapped both arms around him, pulling him even closer, so that his head was pressed against my chest and my chin rested on the top of his hair. He surrendered and finally hugged my torso, eliminating any distance between us.

With Baz's face against my chest, I felt extraordinarily calm, and I wanted to remain in that moment forever.

"I didn't have time to develop this idea but it was a thought that occurred to me, quickly, somewhere between the forest on fire and the two of us on fire on the ground," I started, feeling Baz's slow breath on my skin. "There was a time when I was worried that you could steal Agatha from me, and now you mean that it was _she_ who should have been worried?"

"In fact, _you_ are the one saying this. Right now," his voice came out a little muffled.

"But I'm not wrong, Am I?"

"I think I preferred it when you didn't think about things."

A short laugh escaped me, as much as I tried to stop it. Baz's arms became firmer on my torso, and I realized I was stroking his hair without noticing it. I didn't stop, because he wasn't complaining. (Although, a part of me was afraid that he pretended not to care to take me by surprise when he decided to cut that hand off me)

"This is interesting," he commented.

"What?"

"When you speak," I could hear that his voice was already dragging. "I can feel your chest vibrating. When you smiled too. Plus, I can feel your body heat. And it's quiet, all of that," he paused, his index finger tracing circles behind my back. "It's funny. I never thought I would be physically close to someone like that again. And I don't know if I would like to, either. I was afraid that proximity would make me..."

 _Bite them_. He didn't finish the sentence but I knew what he meant. I didn't know how to respond, so I lowered my head and placed a long kiss on the top of his forehead, gently.

"Lucky for you that everything that scares you is like a hobby for me.'

He laughed, in a kind of sad and tired way. Moving a little, I managed to look at Baz's face, and I saw that his lashes were moving slowly up and down almost surrendering to sleep.

"Simon," he whispered.

I waited for him to finish the sentence but he seemed to have simply passed out. A tender smile escaped my lips and I returned my chin to the top of his head. _He called me Simon_ , I observed.

"Good night, Baz," I whispered, and also closed my eyes.

~

He was no longer by my side me when I woke up, I could feel it. I took the chance to open my eyes a little to peek into the room. There was a figure sitting on the edge of the mattress, at my feet. It was Baz. I recognized as soon as my eyes adapted a little to the small space of vision and clarity. He was watching me but he had no expression, so I have no idea what he was thinking. I rolled over on the cushions and buried my face.

"You can't watch me sleep just because we're making out," I said.

"Just because we made out," he corrects. "And I'm not watching you sleep. I'm trying to find a way to wake you up without you pointing a sword at me."

"I'm awake," I pulled one of the pillows over my head, turning to face me up again.

"I called Bunce, but she doesn't think she can come anytime soon."

I lifted the pillow and looked at him.

"What? Why?" he opened his mouth to answer but I interrupted before he spoke. "Why did you call her, I mean."

"I told her we have new information. She also has some. We'll have a meeting, as soon as she can come."

I sat down.

"And then she will just come here?"

"Yes."

"To your Gothic mansion?"

"It's not Gothic, it's Victorian."

I rubbed my hair, still trying to shake off laziness.

"Is that a trap? Are you attracting us all to kill us?"

"How did I attract you? You hitchhiked to my door."

"After you invited me."

"Yes. You got me. I'm a villain," he got up from the bed. "See you at the library, after you get dressed. Bunce is not coming now, but that doesn't mean we can't go on discussing some things in the meantime."

Baz left the room with restrained patience, and I could hear him stomping outside. I sighed and got out of bed. After mentally reviewing the conversation I found myself asking what I was thinking. He probably doesn't want to kill us. At least not while we're helping to find out about his mother's death.

I don't know what kind of reaction it was, I just didn't know what to do. I didn't know what Baz would do if I woke up saying _"good morning, dear"_ , for example. Maybe he would throw me out the window. So I chose not to risk it.

I took the shirt I was wearing the night before and put it on. Tried not to stay in the room too long, not to keep Baz waiting. I put on my shoes quickly and got out, stopping only in a bathroom on the way, where I washed my face and fixed, as I could, my hair. On the way to the library, my mind was still heavy with the awkward conversation moments before.

When I entered the room, I saw that he was, besides ignoring me, setting up a whiteboard. _Everything we know_ and _Everything we don't know yet_ was written in elegant calligraphy.

"Not that I think you're going to betray us," I say.

He makes a funny noise when he hears me, which sounds like a _"humf"_. I stir my curls with one hand. More as a gesture of nervousness than to, in fact, straighten the wires.

"It's just... Well, it's still a little weird between the two of us, isn't it?"

He continues to ignore me. It's going well, so far.

"I mean... You didn't say that things are different for you now. I said I won't kill you."

"No, you didn't," he replied promptly.

"I must have implied it."

"No."

_How can it be possible after the night before?_

"Um, okay," I clear my throat. "Baz, I'm not going to kill you. I'm not even going to fight you, am I?"

"Good," he says, stepping back from the whiteboard and admiring the columns made. They were really well organized. "This will make things a lot easier."

"What things?"

"Crowley, I don't know. Whatever the Families bring for me. It is probably for me that they will ask you to poison your juice, now that you trust me. What I can promise you, Snow, is to cry over your corpse."

"Or not," I say, not referring to the promise.

"Okay, I'll cry in private when that day comes."

"No," I insist, concentrating not to comment that he just said he would cry at my death. "I'm serious. _Or not_."

Baz looks at me over his shoulder, an expression of doubt set on his face.

"What are you trying to say?"

"That we don't need to fight."

"Do you realize that your mentor has taken over my house twice this month?"

Baz was talking about the Mage.

"Yes... I mean, no, I didn't know that... But the point is: _I_ didn't take over your house. What if," I said, taking a step forward. I wanted to hold his hand, but I knew I would die before I could do it, "I help you find out who killed your mother and then you help me fight the _Humdrum_ , and we could just forget about the rest?"

"The rest," he says, turning around, "Nice way to simplify a decade of corruption and abuse of power."

"Are you talking about the Mage?"

"Yes."

I lower my head, a little hurt. This was not exactly the topic I wanted to discuss.

"I wish you didn't do that."

"How can I not talk about the Mage when I'm talking to the Mage's Heir?"

"Is that how you think of me?"

"Isn't that how you think about yourself? Oh yes. I forgot _you don't think_."

I let out something like a moan and messed with my hair, turning the curls from side to side. It had hurt. My mind carried me exactly for a moment last night; the two of us lying in bed and Baz saying _"I think I preferred it when you didn't think about things"_. At that time, in that situation, the words hadn't hurt and weighed so much. But now...

"Jesus Christ. Don't you ever hit the lowest blow? Like, do you ever think, _'Maybe I shouldn't say the cruelest thing right now'_?"

"I'm trying to be efficient."

I lean against one of the shelves, almost as if I can no longer stand-alone, knocked out by Baz's coldness. I thought that things could improve from now on. I didn't want to be wrong.

"It's cruel."

"You can well relate, Snow. You always go to the jugular."

"When I'm fighting. We are not fighting."

"We are always fighting," he says, returning to the board.

Baz is facing the whiteboard; I'm standing next to him, facing the room. In a rush of courage, I lean towards him without looking at him and bend my arm against his, ruining the word he was writing. ( _Sorry about that, Baz_ )

"Or not," I insist. He writes again, without even answering me. "I'll help you find out who killed your mother. And you will help me to stop Humdrum, this is a common goal, right? And then we'll worry about the rest later."

"Is that how you get what you want? Repeating until it's true?"

"Isn't that how you cast a spell?"

The hand that Baz held the chalk falls off and he turns, exasperated. I tilt my head, a little doubtful.

"Simon"

" _That,_ " I scream, and he jumps, probably scared. "You did it again!"

"What did I do?" he asks, slapping my hand away from his face. _Okay, I have the other hand_ , I say, mentally, and point it again at him.

"You called me Simon."

"What would you prefer? The Chosen One?"

I drop my hand as fast as I raised it, disappointed.

"I prefer Simon, actually. I... I like it," the words come out as a whisper.

He swallows, and I watch the wonderful movement that his Adam's apple makes, going up and down. I wanted to kiss him on the neck... _again_.

"Simon," he says, and swallows again, "you're being an idiot."

"Why? Because I like this more than fighting?"

"There is no _'this'_ ," he protests.

"You slept in my arms," I say.

"In a choppy way."

"Well, that's not what it seemed to me..."

Baz sighs heavily, and for a moment we just look at each other, silent. Until I can no longer hold his gaze and lower my head. He takes my hand, which surprises me, and gets closer. There is a silent minute until he seems to have the courage to express any word.

"Snow... I don't see how that—"

"You know I want you," I interrupt, lifting my head and fixing my eyes on his, "It's not a secret I try to hide"

_**2015, Beginning of the school year at Watford.** _

_"In greek class professor Minos called him four times, Penny. No trace of him in the other classes either. Not in our room. Or anywhere in the dorm," I said, while she just leafed through her book. "I cornered Niall, but he was not at all helpful, just kept asking why that interests me."_

_"And why is it?"_

_"Because he's up to something, Penelope! It's obvious!"_

_"Is Niall up to something? Do you think he gave Pitch a vanishing into thin air?"_

_"No," I tried controlling my impatience. "Baz is up to something, not Niall."_

_"And what is he up to, Simon?"_

_"I don't know. But remember the time he pushed me off the stairs? Or when he tried to feed me for a Chimera? He definitely planned these things. Every night he sneaks out to do something bad, I know that."_

_"Based on what? The voices in your head?"_

_"No," I frowned at her. "I follow him, sometimes, when he goes out at night. Or I used to do this more often before."_

_"Have you seen him doing anything?" she put the book aside; now she seemed interested._

_"Well, not actually..." I put my hand behind the neck, as my cheeks start burning._

_Penelope snorted and turned her attention back to her book. What a difficult audience._

_"If you don't want to help me, fine, I'll do it anyway," I said, crossing my arms._

_"It's not that I don't want to help, Simon. But, look... Help me understand," she closed the book for good and turned completely to me. "Your nemesis, which often distills hatred against you, and whose room you share, is gone. You have days of rest, with the room just for you and nobody to annoy you. Am I right so far?"_

_I opened my mouth to argue, but she didn't allow it._

_"Okay, everything understood so far," she answered the question herself. "Then, for some strange and mysterious reason, now you want to find him as soon as possible. That's it?"_

_"Technically, yes. I wouldn't describe it that way, but..."_

_"Simon," she starts, in the calm voice, she always uses when she needs to explain something simple to me. "Basilton is not at Watford to piss you off 24/7. Why are you so plagued with this? If I were in your shoes, I would be enjoying every second."_

_"Penelope, I'm afraid that is not possible"_

_"Why?" now she sounded a little worried._

_"It seems different when he is not here... I have this strange feeling all the time with his absence."_

_"Strange feeling? Like you're missing him?"_

_"Missin— No! Of course not, Penelope," my voice gradually diminished, in contrast to my blush, which only increased. "It's like things get irregular, and deep down, you know it's because something is missing."_

_"I know nothing."_

_I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath._

_"Aren't you afraid of what he might be doing? Or,_ worse _, planning to do?"_

_"Honestly? No,” she replied, simply. "Maybe he is not coming this year. Is the last one. Maybe he just skips it, as some people do. Baz is a spectacular magician, I don't think he still needs those classes, actually. And don't tell anyone that I admitted it."_

_Maybe she was right, but it wasn't enough to convince me. I_ need _to find Baz, and I'm going to make it, no matter where he went. Penelope turned her full attention to the book, implicitly declaring that the discussion was closed, and I left her alone. I went to the dorm, which had been only mine for the past few days, and tried to think of something. Something I hadn't done yet, because the rest of the ideas weren't working. I closed my eyes tightly and wished very hard that something happened, anything that could help._

_When I opened my eyes, I looked at Baz's bed, and it was still empty (I really don't know what I expected to happen). But something in my head "flashed", and I knew where to go._

_My legs ran before I told them to, and I found myself passing a few people who greeted me with simple nods, and I responded with some murmur that must have sounded like "hmgjefsitu". I knew the path by heart because I used to follow Baz through the same route for a while, before deciding that it wasn't worth it (and that it shouldn't be healthy to chase someone like crazy)._

_The catacombs were cold and dark, nothing new here. I went through every corner of the place until I accepted that he wasn't there. But that's okay because I would be back every night. One day he would have to stop plotting, whatever he was plotting, and go back to school. And on that day, I would be waiting to be the first to smash his snobbish face._

He was staring at me, his face wearing a calm and curious expression. I knew I had gotten his attention and I wasn't going to lose it now. Now that I've started, I need to say everything, because that's how I work. My mind runs away from matters until I am forced to deal with them. And when it comes to that, it means that I have a lot of things pending. I would be straightforward, I decided.

"Look, Baz," I said his name gently, and he closed his eyes when the sound reached his ears. "You know you want me. I know that too. As much as it didn't seem like it, we were two different souls during kisses and everything else last night"

"Why wouldn't seem it?"

"Because that's exactly the point," I accidentally projected my voice when saying that phrase, but soon normalized it. "We have this connection, which, in some way, was noticeable even for Crucible, when he put us together at Watford. And don't try to tell me otherwise." I pointed to him, who already started to say something. Baz opened his eyes, and now he was looking at me again. "I don't know, you can't expect me to be good at talking about it. It's still me, Simon Snow, after all."

Those words made him smile, and I followed him on the laughing, because, _hey_ , it's nice to know that I made Baz smile.

"I think I'm getting along," he said, his voice much more calm and peaceful than before.

"Okay, great," I nodded, sighing with relief. "Don't keep saying our hands are tied. Why do you believe that, anyway?" I stared at him more intently, filled with curiosity. "Even if you say that it is not in the cards, or whatever you expect it to be foreseen, and that fate is taking you miles away, you know that is a lie. I know how I feel about you, Baz."

"Believe me, Snow, I _also_ know how I feel about you. A long time ago, by the way."

"That's another point. You had a lot of time to make sure you fall in love with me." I said, smiling dumbly and scraping my fingers through the gaps between the buttons of his shirt. Baz rolled his eyes, however, I know he was blushing slightly. "But I do not. My record, in fact, only dropped yesterday. And yet, I feel a million times more secure about both of us than I have ever felt with Agatha. So," I paused, moistening my lips. "who can stop me if I decide that you are my destiny?"

_**The previous night, Vampire's lair.** _

_Baz exuded courage and confidence, and I could only ask myself how he managed to do that. The more the shadowy figures stared at us, the more he lifted his chin and kept going, slowly and gracefully. These vampires could attack us at any moment, and we would be screwed. It scared me, but it didn't seem to shake even the tip of Baz's nail._

_I followed him anyway. What else could I do? I repeated to myself that he knew what he was doing. I tried to shift my focus to something else in the room, however, the darkness limited my field of perception. Still, I could see how superior Baz looked next to all those vampires. Unlike everyone else, he has magic — he's a magician — and he has his charm and beauty, while the others here look old and worn._

_Perhaps he realized it himself, which is why he walked so steadily around the room. Unfortunately, for us, this pose did not help to win the sympathy of the other vampires, who looked at us as if we were prey. Well, maybe I really am. But they fixed their dark eyes on Baz more, for me they reserved that look that said "why is this cockroach walking with the vampire?"._

_As scared and tormented as I was, I couldn't help but worry about my partner. What would I do if any of these fossil projects decided to throw themselves in his face? Would I throw myself in the middle? Would he growl at the predator hoping he would walk away on his own? Don't know. I assumed my alpha bodyguard pose (which I didn't know existed until now) and tried to cover Baz's rear without him noticing. I trusted him and his natural leader pose, but what does extra protection cost? It wouldn't hurt, right?_

_These vampires would slaughter me in a thousand pieces if they just wanted to, but I was content to at least look like I was protecting Baz._

"I don't expect _this_ to be prophesied somewhere if you wanna know," he gestured, pointing to the (little) space between us. Then he pondered for a second and spoke again. "Although, if it were, it wouldn't be all bad."

He left the phrase hanging in the air, and an idea came to my mind. Actually, not an idea, but a memory.

 _" **Twinkle, twinkle little star! Up above the world so high!** "_ I said, filling the words with how much magic I got.

It didn't go as I expected. Some sparklers sparkled from my hands towards the ceiling and glowed faintly there for a few moments until they were completely gone. I looked at Baz, disappointed, and aware of the pout I was making. He sighed, understanding the silent request, and held out his hand to me. I entwined my fingers with his and allowed the magic to flow.

 _" **Twinkle, twinkle little star! Up above the world so high!** "_ I heard him hum, the magic almost becoming palpable in his words.

As the first time, the world around us shone. We were surrounded by a starry sky. The stars were so shining and so close. Baz's gray eyes sparkled in awe, although there was a hint of doubt in them, questioning why I did that.

"Watch," I asked.

Still holding his hand, I hoped that I could do what I imagined. I moved my free hand to a piece of space around us, and sparks of stars were drawn to my skin, like the trace of those magnetic drawing screens. I smiled and let the instinct take over me. I moved my fingers, pacing the black background, almost involuntarily. My mind was aware of the final result, but it was not it who was guiding my movements during the execution.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Baz looking at me with some strangeness, his head tilted to the side in curiosity. Looking back now, I felt a little ashamed of what I was doing, but it was too late to give up.

My arm went down after finishing the project, and I admired the result. Baz's eyes and mouth were wide, mesmerized by the image.

"Simon," was all he said, in a whisper.

Using the sparks, I drew both of us. We were hugging each other, faces close to the point where both foreheads met. Each time the stars blinked, the little-us moved so that they seemed to be dancing hugging each other in a ballroom. I couldn't blame Baz for the reaction, I was surprised myself.

I looked at him steadily, to emphasize my words.

"See? We don't need _this_ to be foreseen somewhere. What if we rewrite the stars? Saying you were made to be mine."

His eyes went to me, looking puzzled.

"Snow, I hope you know that making cute drawings with fake stars doesn't help this situation at all."

"Cute drawings? Seriously, did you like it?" I asked, somewhat distracted, to which Baz replied with a stern look. "Okay, focus. You know, at least I hope so, that I'm not _literally_ speaking."

"It's silly."

As serious as his face was, his eyes did not hide the pangs of resentment under all that firmness. I brought our faces together until there was only one breath left. His expression soon faded. His face softened, his eyes closed and his mouth sighed.

"It's silly, but you still don't want to say no," I whispered, and brought our lips closer; not for a kiss, I just scraped my mouth over his, feeling the softness of the skin there.

Still with my fingers intertwined with Baz's, in order not to cut the spell that kept the stars around us, I ran my free hand over the back of his neck and laid my head on his shoulder. The body went rigid under mine, but it soon relaxed. I spoke softly when I did because my mouth was close to his ear.

"Nothing could keep us apart. You've seen the fucking flawless duo we've made, right?" My chest trembled when I smiled, pressed against Baz's. He responded by putting his arm around my waist and pulling me even closer. "You'd be the one I was meant to find. Besides, it's up to you, and it's up to me. No one can say what we get to be," I raised my hand from the nape to his hair, running my fingers over there. "So why don't we rewrite the stars? Maybe the world could be ours tonight. And others too, it would be cool."

Now it was his turn to smile. But it was weak, a laugh that died with a heavy sigh. He was silent, his body still next to mine. When he whispered, my whole body shivered.

"Do you think it's easy?" He asked, his voice sounding painful. "Do you think I don't want to run to you?"

_**Spring 2014, Watford** _

#  _Baz_

_Snow is stupid with that tousled hair. It looks like real post-sex hair, not that fake one that people purposely arrange for charm. Seriously, the wires are chaos, how can he not bother? It has curls bouncing everywhere._

_Unfortunately, even with the high levels of idiocy, he still looks incredibly beautiful. He had his right hand on his neck while reading a book (which, by the way, I bet he can't concentrate enough, because he's been on the same page for ten minutes or more). By some miracle, the irritating friend, Miss Bunce, is not on his heels right now._

_We're in the library and I've been watching him, from a secure distance, obviously, for some good twenty minutes. He doesn't seem to have noticed, and this is unusual because Simon Snow_ always _notices my presence in any room. The thing is that he is very focused on that book, and it is frightening me because this event is_ even less _common._

_I'm aware of Dev and Niall talking by my side, but I don't know what they are talking about; that's not what I'm focused on. Being in love with the Chosen One is a daily defeat. I believe it's my punishment for being bitten and turned into a vampire._

_The blue eyes, running impatiently for the words of the book, shone in the light that came through the windows of the library. The panes had different colors, making his face and hair also intonate different colors, making him a sea of brilliant tones. The scene was charming. If I wasn't already dead, I would die now._

_"Basil? What are you seeing in the Chosen One?" Dev asked, looking at me intently._

_I struggled to look away from him, with the roughest expression I could manage. My mind was working fast by think of an answer._

_"Do you really think he's concentrated there? Snow is too goofy to actually read a book," I said, acidly._

_The boys laughed and I kept my pose serious. It's not like I enjoy that, but sometimes it feels like being against him is easier than standing next to him. Wishing Snow is one thing; having him, however, is something no less than surreal._

_Niall made some other comment about the Chosen One's "stupidity", but I didn't listen to him, so I just forced a sarcastic smile, again with my eyes fixed on the boy under the light of the windows. I don't really believe in many of these implications that we make. When I used to ridicule Snow's appearance, the words that came out of my mouth felt like curses; wrong and heavy._

_As my mind prowled, he caught me looking at him. I still had the sarcastic expression on my face, but it had given some space to an observant countenance, analyzing the details of the boy. I couldn't let him see that detail, so I shot a challenging look. Something that said, "_ I was looking at you, so what?".

_On second thought, I hope he understands something more inciting and offensive than that._

_And, due to the sudden movement he made when closing the book and getting up from the chair he was in, I believe so._

_He was coming towards me. The face, once calm, had turned into an almost furious expression. The cheeks were red, I could see the blood flowing to them. I remained seated, wearing my traditional pose of sovereignty._

_"Can I help you, Snow?" I asked, calmly, and only then did Dev and Niall see him approaching._

_"Did you, by any chance, are missing something?" he half-whispered, half-shouted. I think he wanted to show that he was angry, but we were still in a library, so he couldn't actually scream._

_"Why? Did you see a crown running around?"_

_He blushed even more and clenched his fists. I know he tends to blow things up — unintentionally — when he gets stressed, and it was scaring me, but of course, I didn't let it show. His hands were already starting to spark._

_"Watch out there, Snow. You don't want that_ bibbidi-bobbidi-boo _to escape and you become a horse, right?" I said, widening my smile._

_Dev and Niall, beside me, laughed. Simon closed his eyes, but the irritated countenance remained on his face. When he opened his eyelids again, he no longer looked like he was about to blow someone up._

_"I hate you, Basilton," he snarled._

_His words overflowed with anger, in a way that, without my permission, tore through me. I didn't let it show, even though I think he wouldn't notice anyway, as he was already stepping out of the library._

_Once again, I realized how painful it was to conquer Simon Snow's hatred when, in fact, I wanted the complete opposite._

# Simon

"You seem to be the one making everything difficult. I really wish you didn't do that," I replied, even though I knew the questions were rhetorical.

"Believe me, Snow, I would like it too."

I couldn't see his face, since I was lying on his shoulder, but even so, I could feel the almost palpable regret in Baz's voice. I tried to stroke his hair as lovingly as possible in order to comfort him or something. Gradually, I could see the tension draining away.

"Enticing myself like that is not fair," his voice was a simple whisper, and I knew that, at that moment, he was completely surrendered.

I lifted my head when I felt his lips on the skin of my neck, moving slowly over the region. My breathing slowed instantly. Did that mean I was succeeding? I gasped and let my head hang back. Still, with my hand in Baz's hair, I grabbed my fingers to the strands and allowed him to bury his mouth further into my skin. Suddenly, I felt an intense heat that was not there seconds ago.

Occasionally, short moans escaped my mouth, no matter how hard I tried to contain them. In a rush, Baz pulled away from my neck, his eyes looking at me hotly.

"I wish I could leave a mark there," he pointed to the area he had just kissed. "But I'm terribly afraid to bite you," he cringed, moving away from me a little.

Our hands were still clasped, which means the spell was still there. I cannot deny that a small part of me was thinking about what would happen if Mr. Pitch came in and saw us there, clinging. But that part was infinitely smaller than anything else, so I didn't care enough.

"It is like I said." Baz whisper, interrupting my thoughts. "You think it's easy, but there are mountains and there are doors that we can't walk through."

_**Winter 2014, Grimm-Pitch Mansion** _

#  _Baz_

_I was practicing the violin when my father came into the library. At first, he didn't seem to notice that I was there (or did it on purpose; he is quite talented at it). He walked over to a bookshelf and looked for a book. I followed him with my eyes, following each movement._

_"Need help?" I volunteered._

_He turned his neck, making that "_ oh, I didn't see you there" _expression. I waited for an answer, looking at him with a frown._

_"No, thank you," he said at last._

_I shrugged and concentrated on the violin again, only to be interrupted shortly after._

_"How's Watford, Basilton?" asked my father._

_I missed the note on the instrument and looked at him curiously._ This _is the kind of conversation my dear parent never has. With nobody._

_"Well, I guess. I'm still the best one there, so I believe everything is in line with—"_

_"And the Chosen One?" he interrupts me._

Of course _, he had some interest behind it. I sighed heavily and rolled my eyes as subtly as I could, while part of my mind rang an urgent alarm._

_"What about him?" I asked._

_"How's he doing at Watford? Still a disaster?"_

_"Yeah, basically..."_

_He sighed, a little irritated and resigned._

_"The Mage and his choices are things I will never understand. This boy, the Mage's Heir, is certainly a danger to families and the whole magical world."_

_"Oh please, Simon is not that stupid. He is silly but he is not dangerous."_

_My father gave me a critical look, analyzing it as if trying to read between the lines of a contract._

_"Basilton, there is something serious I would like to ask."_

_The word choice was not the best. A rough shiver ran down my spine, and I was overcome with sudden nervousness. I nodded at him and waited for him to speak soon. I knew he would do it as soon as possible. My father is straightforward, he doesn’t beat around the bush when he wants to talk._

_"Would you be able to take the Chosen One down if the Families asked?"_

_As I said; straight to the point._

_"Take him down?" I asked, pretty much horrified. "You mean_ kill _Snow?"_

_"If necessary."_

_"You are exaggerating. Like, very much. It's insane," I put the violin on the floor, my hands were shaking trying to assimilate what I had just heard. "He's still a boy, just like me or any other young magician."_

_"You haven't been a simple young magician for a long time, you know that," his voice was hard, and I cringed when I heard it. "My question was simple. Would you do it or would you not?"_

_I swallowed, I was extremely uncomfortable with that conversation._

_"Why me?"_

_His eyes rolled, and he sighed heavily, a sign that he was tired of this discussion._

_"You are certainly more likely to succeed than anyone else."_

_"You guys are terrible," I could hear the disgust in my own voice when I said those words. "I wouldn't be able to do that. Mainly because of the Roommate's Anathema."_

_My father looked at me with some mistrust, seeming to think about something (and, frankly, it scared me)._

_"Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch," he called, and my body turned to stone. "You and the boy Snow have some... Are you..."_

_He didn't have to finish the sentence (and I knew he couldn't). He was using the same tone he used when, rarely (other times he pretended that it doesn't exist), he complained about his "fag" son. My face unexpectedly contorted in an unnerving smile._

_"No, Simon and I are not dating, if you wanna know," I teased him. "I just can't kill him because it seems, I have way more humanity than you."_

_His face turned into seven different colors (like the rainbow; would he kill me — again — if I said that?) And, completely upset, he left the library with his nose up. However, before going through the door, he had time to recite his farewell._

_"You already bring me enough disgust without being with the Chosen One. Don't try to make things worse."_

_And he left, leaving the words hanging where he had been before._

# Simon

"You know, Baz, we can actually walk through any door, because even those without a handle can be opened with magi—"

"You're not saying that, are you, Snow?"

He looked at me and I tried to hold back a smile, but I couldn't. Having Baz so close made me admire him more and more.

"You're beautiful," I said.

His eyes fell from mine, awkwardly.

"That's not the point..." His voice was whispered. He sighed once. Two. Three, until being able to speak. "I know you're wondering why, because we're able to be just you and me within these walls," he looked around and smiled. "Or rather, these stars."

The smile faded as quickly as it appeared, and my chest felt like it was being squeezed. I didn't want Baz to feel that way, not at all.

"And what's the problem?" I insisted.

"When we go outside, Snow, when we get out of our bubble, you're going to wake up and see that it was hopeless after all."

He sighed, visibly preparing for what he would say next. (And maybe it worried me a little)

"No one can rewrite the stars," Baz dropped my hands as he said this. The whole spell around us began to slowly fade. "How can you say you'll be mine?"

I watched the stars melt around us, disappearing one after another. My stomach dropped and twisted. He was looking at me but, for a moment, I was focused on my own heartache. When I finally looked at him, he held on for a little while before closing his eyes.

"Baz—"

He interrupted me, still with his eyes closed, placing a finger on my lips.

"I need to finish talking or, otherwise, I won't have enough courage to say anything anymore," he removed his finger and continued. "Everything keeps us apart. I mean, for at least 75% of my time at Watford, you and I were obnoxious to each other. And besides, I'm not the one you were meant to find."

_**Summer 2014, Watford garden.** _

#  _Baz_

_I was reading a book when Snow crossed the place with the Wellbelove girl clinging to his arm. I watched them talking as they walked, and an uncomfortable feeling grew in the pit of my stomach._

Don't mind that, Baz _, is what I always said to myself, but, deep down, I ended up caring. I looked back at the pages of the manuscript in my hands, trying to focus again on the words printed there._

_I lost all of it when I heard a laugh from Wellbelove. When my eyes met the couple, I caught Snow watching her with a smirk, as if the idea of having her laugh pleased him. He was so immersed in it, in her, that he didn't even notice me watching them both. And Snow always sees me everywhere._

_In situations like that, I feel stupid for feeling anything for him, for the Chosen One. Maybe I really like to idealize impossible things or maybe I'm a little bit of a masochist._

_I snorted and got up from the grass where I was sitting. The grace in which I walked away from the garden hid the discomfort that spread through my body. Before I disappeared, I took one last look at them. Wellbelove kissed Snow on the cheek, and he blushed with the gesture. He was no longer smiling — not at all — but the color his face gained spoke for itself._

_I turned away and left with my chin up._

# Simon

I started to speak again but I was barely able to express a syllable before I was interrupted. He squeezed his eyes shut as if the very act of opening them could cause an explosion of all his hatred and frustration.

"It's not up to you and it's not up to me. Not when everyone tells us what we can be," and then Baz opened his eyes, and I could see all the bitterness there. And I could also _feel_ it, upon hearing the next words he said. "So how can we rewrite the stars? How can we say that the world can be ours?"

His fists were clenched tightly, and I was almost startled by such a reaction. I cupped my hands around his face, and just with that, I felt him relax a little.

"Hey, look at me," I said, and put my forehead against his. "Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch, all I want is to fly with you and, if necessary, to fall with you too. So please just give me all of you, because I guarantee that I will give all of me."

We exchanged serious looks for a few seconds until he started laughing.

"Damn it, Snow, why did you have to say such a silly thing? I'm trying to be very serious here."

I followed him at smiling.

"Yeah, it looked silly from here too," I replied.

We took a time laughing, almost as if none of this conversation had happened. I wanted it to stay that way.

"It feels impossible," he commented, more calmly.

"It's not impossible," I paused. "Is it impossible? And please say no. I accept no other answer than that."

Baz looked at me and I could feel the immensity in his eyes. All the feelings running wild in your head, swirling contradictory thoughts crashing there. And I wish there were more ways to eliminate any storms that were there, but I already did everything I could. As far as I could, I went. I knew that decision had to come from Baz. I could offer him all the support in the world, but accepting it or not was his responsibility, and only his.

While his eyes expressed his inner confusion (it looked like he was splintering and reassembling about five times a second), I did everything I could to hide my extreme anxiety. This conversation had been very important to me, I was being more honest and intense than I thought is possible. It was almost vital that Baz agreed with me, that he said he was willing to try.

I dropped my hands to his and grabbed them. I led his arms up to my shoulders, where I wrapped them around my neck. My hands, in their turn, settled firmly on his hip, and it felt like a perfect dance. I fantasized that, through our heads — which were still leaning against each other — Baz's thoughts could intertwine with mine, as well as the way our bodies met at that moment.

He took the last breath and I knew that a part of him had given up to another; I was apprehensive as to which one it had been. It was long seconds while he was preparing his speech, pondering what he should say.

"Simon Snow," he began, and my whole body shivered in response to the calling. "How do we rewrite the stars?"

The smile on my face was inevitable, and it took on bigger proportions than I imagined. Baz smiled a little too — less than I did but still. I pressed my hands to his waist and kissed his lips. It was just a peck, really fast. Then I kissed his cheek. And then decide to spread a series of pecks on his face. I felt his smile widen, and he went limp in my arms.

I turned my attention back to his lips, and the kiss was soft and long, without tongues. Baz's hands were now around my neck, holding tight and pulling me closer.

"I think," the voice came out in a whisper and broke off when he gasped. "We should go to my room. You know, just in case."

I nodded. A little more privacy, in fact, would be better. Baz pushed the whiteboard he was writing aside and covered it. He called me with a nod and I followed him. The silence covered us all the way to his room, and I only heard some noise when the door to the room closed behind me. I caught a glimpse of the body throwing itself on top of mine, but I didn't have enough time to assimilate the fact, and therefore I was kinda caught off guard. My back was against the door and I was caught between it and the guy in front of me.

Baz sucked hard my bottom lip, and I opened my mouth to let out a gasp. Taking advantage of the opening, he ran the tip of his tongue across the space between my lips and I couldn't describe it as anything but tasty. I pulled on the front of his shirt and the distance between us became non-existent. The kiss got deeper and deeper, and now it had tongues and everything.

Out of sheer teasing, I bit his lip (and I think I heard a groan?). He stopped kissing me and looked me in the eye, slightly astonished.

"What?" I asked. "You are not sure if you can bite me, but I _know_ I can bite you," I looked at his neck. "It would be interesting to leave some marks."

Baz pushed his body against mine to get his mouth to my ear.

"Who says that biting is the only way to mark someone?" he whispered, and the hairs on the back of my neck stood on end.

I felt his hands slip under my shirt. They went up to my shoulder blades, and Baz gasped just as his nails dug, not so hard, into my skin, leaving their trail as they went down. My head fell back with the intoxicating sensation, leaving my neck exposed. And of course, Basilton did not miss the opportunity.

He ran the tip of his tongue across the length of my throat, just scraping the area.

"Why do you keep licking me? Do I look like a popsicle?" I asked. Far from what I expected, he gave me a suggestive and malicious gaze. "Not that I'm complaining, obviously. In fact, are you sure you never kissed before? Because you're, like, _awesome_ at this."

He smiled against the skin of my neck and, once again, all my body hair stood up. (I suspect it wasn't just them this time)

I took him by the chin and lifted his face to mine. When our lips met, I heard the sound of the door being locked and then I felt Baz's hands tight on my thighs, lifting me in the air. Still, with my back pressed against the door, I intertwined the feathers to his body and buried my fingers in his hair. The tug made him groan, and the vibration reverberated down my throat.

Our mouths were a mess of lips, teeth and tongues. I had a distant awareness of how much I was messing up Baz's hair and I realized that he really should want very hard that (the kiss and everything) because if not, I would be halfway through having my blood drained for having messed up with the wires always perfectly arranged.

I felt the world moving and opened an eye to understand what was happening. Baz was carrying me to bed. Once again, in that very room, I felt the tip of my stomach squirm with the possibilities. The soft mattress hit my back and I gasped. I parted our mouths and moved my finger to Baz's bottom lip. I wanted to touch it, I like to do it. His eyes closed in complete delight and I continued to slide my finger across his skin. He was lying over me now, with one leg on either side of my body and his hands resting on my chest.

When I brought my mouth to the area near his collarbone, I didn't hesitate for a second before biting and sucking on the skin. He gasped and I looked at him. His expression was delusional and fascinated, and I appreciated that. The red spot became visible against the white skin, and I allowed myself to enjoy the victorious feeling (although I knew it wouldn't last that long).

"Do it again," Baz whispered.

And I did. Again, again and again. At some point, the shirt he was wearing was thrown somewhere on the floor and he gave me even more room around his skin to distribute bites. The sensation of cold skin against my hot lips was mind-blowing and it made me feel a sting under my entire face.

Baz's body moved thirstily over me, silently asking for more. His delicate fingers sank into my hair while his legs tightened tightly on the sides of my hips. He gasped erotically as he felt another suction in his collarbone.

Absently, I noticed Baz's movement as he ground our hips over our clothes. It took me longer than I would like to admit to really processing what was going on there and, when I did, my entire attention went back there. The hot sensation of the broken contact, the chill in the stomach when I realize that, _fuck_ , Baz is doing it on purpose; that he is excited and wants that.

I couldn't keep my mouth occupied with his skin for long, because I needed it free to gasp and whisper some curse words, which made Baz's eyes move towards me, and I saw the pupils dilated and shiny glowing with the heat of desire.

With a low rustle, my shirt was also pulled by the head and tossed on the floor. I felt the steady look directed at my naked torso (not that it was anything new, because, after all, we shared the dorm for many years so it's not like we'd never seen each other without a shirt) and blushed with the gesture. I raised my hand to Baz's face, but he cut the movement in half and held my wrists above my head, firm against the mattress.

"Can you be quiet?" he asked in a husky voice that turned my mind over and left it inside out.

"Why would I need to be—"

I interrupted the incomplete sentence when I saw Baz's mouth going down to my chest, wet and determined, kissing a trail to my right nipple.

" _Oh, fuck,_ " was what I managed to say when the realization hit me.

He calmly sucked on the nipple, being careful not to bite, and I arched under him, feeling warm. Baz released my wrists to move his hand to my left nipple, pinching it while he busied himself by licking and sucking the other one. My arms were free, but still, I held them up, pressing my face hard against my biceps, trying to control the moans that insisted on leaving my lips.

I felt more than I saw Baz's smile against my skin, realizing how insane he was driving me and so easily, and I cursed him low in response (although I'm pretty sure what really left my mouth was more like an incoherent whining). He switched the suction to the left nipple and moved his fingers to the right, already sensitive, pressing it. When I was no longer able to take the slow tease, I wrapped a hand around his throat and pulled him up, bringing our lips together.

"If you're going to do something, do it now. It is not as if I have much sanity to endure all this teasing," I murmured roughly a few inches away from his face, still holding his throat.

This time it was Baz who moaned, shaking his entire body with the chills that projected under his skin. He said nothing more before kissing a trail to the waistband of my pants, twisting my entire abdomen with anticipation and excitement.

He looked up at my eyes with a silent question, and I nodded. Baz's fingers slid to the buttons on my pants, undoing them and following to do the same with the zipper. He pulled the pants down and his eyes almost burned my underwear as he stared at the apparent erection under the smooth tissue. He bit his lower lip but made no other move, so I put my hand on the cloth myself and slightly lowered the bar, which made him wake up from the trance and help me remove the underwear.

My throat went dry and my face flushed from absorbing the pure lust on Baz's face, and he made a point of looking at me steadily before, without further ado, grabbing the base of my dick with one hand and leaning on the bed with the other. _Basilton was sitting on his heels, in the space between my spread legs, shirtless and grabbing my fucking dick. My sanity was blown up._

He told me to be silent one last time before diving towards my groin and sucking on the head of my cock. He released it with a _pop_ and turned to watch my reaction. I am not able to understand what he saw since the situation had already completely got out of my control, but he probably found what he needed there because he smiled and came back to swallow my whole cock at once.

My eyes rolled and I bit my lip to keep from moaning because, _holy shit_ , he had no trouble taking the full length of it in his mouth, and, _fuck_ , I could feel the tip of my cock touching Baz's throat. He held everything in his mouth for a moment without making any movement, and I swear I felt my abdomen melt.

" _Shit_ , it looks like I'm burning from the inside out," I cursed. Baz took the cock out of his mouth all at once and smiled.

He ran his fingers over my body, as if he were mapping it, and left my cock pulsing, without any attention and in need of further contact. I looked at him wondering if he was expecting anything, but Baz just looked at me with a malicious expression.

"I should tease you longer, just because you were a _bitch_ last night and did the same to me," he said, without taking the damn smile from his swollen lips.

I looked at him indignantly and frowned.

"My teasing doesn't even compare to yours. _For Morgana's sake_."

He shrugged and took my cock in his mouth again, and I groaned low before I managed to bite my lip. This time he put rhythm in the movement and did not stop, moving his lips up and down, sucking hard and swallowing it until he scraped the slit in his throat. The air drained from my lungs and I clenched my nails in the palm of one hand, while I grabbed the other in Baz's hair, just holding it there without doing any influence on his movement.

A torrent of curses left my mouth without my permission, the result of the weight and painful pulse of my cock on Baz's tongue.

"I think I'm about to come," I whispered, followed by a groan.

With that, Baz pulled his mouth out at once, producing a sound that sent a lot of electricity to my crotch, and kept his tongue set at the tip, while he pumped a few times with his hand until hot jets of sperm settled inside his mouth. His eyes remained fixed on mine, with a satisfied glow when he saw me being destroyed and reassembled during orgasm. Without hesitating or losing my gaze, he swallowed all the liquid in his mouth and — being the damn teaser he is — licked his lips.

He smiled at me, seconds before he couldn't bear to hold his expression and his face contorted in an involuntary groan. Panting slightly, I moved my gaze to the bulge in his pants. Baz didn't touch his own erection once while blowing me, and I could only imagine how painful and heavy his cock should be.

He was biting hard his lower lip, although he still wasn't touching himself. I sat on the mattress and pulled him into a warm, deep kiss, feeling the bitter taste of my orgasm on his tongue. He moaned a few times in my mouth, and the sound reverberated through my bloodstream. I parted our lips but kept the tight grip on the back of his neck and foreheads together, looking at him steadily.

"Let me handle this, babe?" I asked, looking down at his groin.

Baz narrowed his eyes and gasped.

"Wait," he stopped talking and took a deep breath. "Let me feel the throbbing pressure a little. I like it."

My entire body reacted to the statement and, _damn_ , how exciting it was. I was silent for a few moments, still with my forehead firmly in Baz's, looking at him deep in the eyes and seeing how he really was having his moment while letting himself be filled with the pleasure of feeling his cock aching with the scolding. Our breaths synchronized before he gasped one last time and opened his pants, nodding to me.

I moved my hand and held his cock firmly. Baz closed his eyes appreciatively and parted his lips. The whole scene was totally intimate and private, in a way that I felt like I was invading Baz's privacy by being there. I moved my hand slowly, pumping up and down, pressed my thumb over the slit, and saw him squirm under the pressure it caused. I kept with the constant movements until he grabbed my face and opened his eyes, looking at me intensely as his orgasm started to burst.

It took me a while to realize it but, when I did, my eyes almost popped in wonder. Baz's fangs had snapped and were showing off. He tried to keep his mouth shut as much as he could, to hide it, but I could see through the small gap between his lips, and that was so incredible.

He fell against me when the last muscle contraction left him and rested his head on my shoulder, avoiding at all costs to bring his mouth closer to my skin than it already was. I held him in my arms until he calmed down and, at that moment, I felt something I had never felt before, just as I witnessed Basilton Pitch in a way I had never witnessed before.

_And that was, to say the least, mind-blowing._

**Author's Note:**

> Massive thanks to everyone who read it; really, it's very important to me and I hope you've enjoyed it.
> 
> you can find me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/moonqueerdom) or [tumblr](https://thewickeddevil.tumblr.com/) and you can [buy me a coffee](https://ko-fi.com/moon020310) if you want and help support me


End file.
